X files Amensia
by tstormch
Summary: Mulder gets a call from a source needing help. As a result Mulder is kidnapped by the colonists posing as people he once knew. They do every thing they can to get his alien part of him to take over. Will Scully find him soon enough? Will he even know her by the time she finds him.


AMENSIA

 **I 66**

 _(Mulder is driving. Scully is looking through their case files.)_

MULDER: It's amazing how much flat land there is out here.

SCULLY: Mulder that is the most random thing I've ever heard from you.

MULDER: ( _Looks toward Scully.)_ Is that not good?

SCULLY: ( _Smiles.)_ Nothing wrong with it, but we've all been quiet for two hours of this drive and you come up with the weirdest yet random subject. Where are we going anyway?

MULDER: Silver Springs Colorado.

SCULLY: _(Looks at Mulder.)_ What's up there?

MULDER: A reliable source wants us to look into a possible colonists causing chaos.

SCULLY: What kind of colonists, human or alien?

MULDER: ( _Shrugs his eyebrows.)_ He didn't say actually.

SCULLY: Go figure.

MULDER: He said a buddy of his needed help. And that whatever it is has taken his sister. No one else seems to want to help him.

SCULLY: Why is that?

MULDER: If this man talks the way I do I clearly see why not.

( _ **12 hours later,**_ _they arrive at a hotel just outside Silver Springs.)_

SCULLY: Why are we stopping here?

MULDER: My source said this was the hotel this man was at. So I figured we'd stay here too. ( _Parks the car and gets out. Scully gets out and looks around.)_

SCULLY: How do you know for sure this person can be trusted and that he isn't one of our treasured conspirators?

MULDER: I don't, it's exactly why we need to pursue this with the utmost caution.

( _In the hotel room, Scully is getting into bed. Mulder is staring out the window and then walks over to the bed.)_

SCULLY: _(Looks over at Mulder.)_ When are we going to meet up with this guy?

MULDER: He's supposed to call.

SCULLY: What if he doesn't?

MULDER: Then we've wasted our time. ( _His cell phone rings. Scully looks at him.)_

MULDER: Yeah? ( _Pause.)_ Yeah this is Mulder. ( _Pause.)_ Ok, Joseph. Were at the same hotel in room one 'o three. ( _Pause.)_ Ok see you at five. Good bye. ( _Looks at her after ending his call.)_ I'm meeting him at a bar a mile south of here.

SCULLY: Why do I get the feeling I'm excluded from this meeting?

MULDER: If this guy isn't on the level I'll hit the automatic dial to call you for help, ok? I don't feel good about meeting up with this guy but I'll do it anyway.

SCULLY: Why would your source that you fail to give detail about, have us meet up with someone that is bad?

MULDER: He might not originally been bad. But someone could have influenced him. He didn't sound right over the phone.

SCULLY: All the more reason we should go with you.

MULDER: If I have to I'll use my alien abilities, if they get to attacking me. ( _Scully stares at him.)_ Fine let's do it this way. We can both go, but I'm dropping you off a half a mile away from the bar. And you can walk to it. That way he won't pick up on it, deal?

SCULLY: Sounds fair enough.

 _(Twenty minutes later, Mulder drops Scully off half a mile away and drives on to the bar. He parks and gets out of the car. He walks on into the bar. Inside Mulder walks on up to the bar itself. He orders a drink and a guy walks up and sits by him.)_

JOSEPH: Make that a double. ( _Mulder looks over at him. He looks at Mulder.)_ Name is Joseph. I take it your Fox Mulder. ( _Bartender puts down their drinks. Mulder picks it up and drinks from it.)_

MULDER: I'm that obvious looking huh?

JOSEPH: No not really. But by the way you were sternly and cautiously looking around. I took a gamble. I'm sorry to be so mysterious about this whole thing. But please tell me. I thought Alex Krycek was dead?

MULDER: ( _Stares at the counter top and picks up his drink and downs it.)_ He is.

JOSEPH: Then how is it he's calling and talking to me?

MULDER: It's a long story.

JOSEPH: Oh I have the time. ( _Suddenly grabs Mulder by the lapels and shoves him across the room into a table causing it to fall and break. Joseph walks over to Mulder, grabbing him to stand up. And punches him across the face. Other people just stand around and watch. Mulder tries to retaliate and suddenly gets thrown across the room into a wall. He falls to the floor unconscious.)_ Well now. Not as strong as he thought now is he boys. (E _veryone in the room, their eyes are black. Outside the bar, Scully gets up to the doors. Scully starts to go in._ _She walks in. The place is empty and deserted.)_

SCULLY: _(Talks to herself.)_ What the hell? ( _Looks around in panic.)_ Mulder! ( _Looks behind the bar.)_ Mulder!

( _At the hotel, Scully is sitting on the bed on her phone with Skinner.)_

SKINNER: _(At his apartment.)_ What kind of source called him?

SCULLY: He wouldn't say. I just trusted that he trusted this guy and all was well. But at the same time I had a bad feeling about it all.

SKINNER: He's part alien he should've picked up on any bad people trying to do something cunning.

SCULLY: I know sir, but as we told you he won't do it unless it's endangering.

SKINNER: Well him being kidnapped to me is enough to call endangering to himself.

SCULLY: I'm scared I don't understand why he was even called by this man. I don't even know where to begin to look.

SKINNER: I'll do some searching in your location and see if anything remotely strange shows up that could be a clue of his whereabouts. In the meantime agent Scully keep me posted if you find or hear from him.

SCULLY: Yes sir.

 **IN A ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

 _(Mulder is tied up to a pole and blind folded. A man walks over to him and stares at him for a minute. Mulder senses his presences.)_

MULDER: Who are you? What do you want from me?

MAN: So many questions. It's nice to have you with us once again agent Mulder! I never dreamed it'd be so easy to catch you. (Mulder doesn't say anything.) So, you're the one that took out Alex.

MULDER: He took himself out who are you?!

MAN: Don't give me that. You are ninety nine percent alien you. I've been told by a lot of sources what you capable of. If the bounty hunter were here, he'd confirm it.

MULDER: Why am I blind folded?!

MAN: All in good time agent Mulder. I'm just waiting for my boss to come in then we can talk business. But first I would like to prepare you. (He gets near him and punches Mulder in the gut. He grabs a sharp ice pick and stabs Mulder in the leg with it. Mulder cringes in pain.) Now that you are ready for my boss to see you. I'll get go get him. (Mulder stands there in pain, still tied unable to sit down. (The man leaves and comes back in with another man.) Here he is sir as you requested from Joseph.

KRYCEK: (Takes the blind fold off.) Hello Mulder! (Through his pain Mulder glares at him.) Surprised to see me?

MULDER: You! Were my secret contact?!

KRYCEK: Yeah.

MULDER: (Looks at the floor.) I should've known.

KRYCEK: You can heal yourself, why don't you? (Mulder doesn't answer.) You have all this alien ability I don't understand why you don't use it?

MULDER: For what, to kill you all over again?

KRYCEK: That's where you are wrong. You won't be able to because you'll want to help me.

MULDER: Why would I ever do that!?

KRYCEK: Because I'm going to so brain wash you, you'll have amnesia to everything you ever known and or loved. That goes for your partner, wife, whatever she is to you! (Mulder glares at him and slightly growls at him.) That a boy. Get that alien stirred up in you. Krycek gets an electric Taser out and zaps Mulder with it. He cringes in pain as Krycek keeps using it trying to get him to use his abilities.) Come on Mulder fight back at me! (Mulder lifelessly keeps still, breathing heavy and in pain.) What is with you! (Krycek grabs a syringe.) You won't cooperate I'll just have to do this. (He injects Mulder with what's in the syringe and leaves.)

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 _(Scully is sitting behind Mulders desk staring at it. Her phone rings and she quickly answers it.)_

SCULLY: This is Scully. (Pauses.) Yes sir I'll be right up.

( _In Skinners office, Scully walks in. Skinner meets her halfway.)_

SCULLY: You hear anything, sir?

SKINNER: Not officially. But (Hands her a piece of paper.) witnesses seen some people coming and going at that address. You might want to start there. But be sure to take that out of the building before reading it.

SCULLY: Where you get this?

SKINNER: I tell you I'll have to kill you. Now get out of here.

SCULLY: Thank you sir. (She rushes out toward the elevator and hits the button. It comes open five seconds later and she gets in. she opens the note he gave her and it has an address to the warehouse from the state she had left two days ago. She puts it in her pocket.)

 **IN THE WAREHOUSE**

 **24 HOURS LATER**

 _(Mulder is in a room, restrained in a metal gurney and metal restraints. He wakes up trying to get free to no avail. Only clothes he has on are pants. His chest is cut across the middle and his right wrist is swollen and broken from fighting the restraints. Krycek comes walking in and over near Mulder.)_

KRYCEK: Well then. How are we feeling today? (Mulder just lays there.) Still not willing to reveal what you can do yet huh? (Injects him with another syringe.) This will increase your alien ability to the point you won't be able to resist! See you in an hour my friend. (Walks out of the room. Mulder starts convulsing from the shot.)

 **2 DAYS LATER SPRINGS HOTEL INN**

 **8 P.M.**

 _(Scully is in her hotel room looking on her laptop the address to the warehouse. She rights it down and closes the screen. There's a sudden knock at the door. She stares at it in fear. She grabs her gun and slowly walks over to the door. She peeks through the eye hole. It's Jeremiah.)_

SCULLY: Jeremiah! (She quickly opens the door. He stands there looking at her.) I want to believe this is really you! But how can I be sure?!

JEREMIAH: You can't. Besides if I was going to do you harm I would've already done it. (She stares at him.) You're partner is in big trouble. 

SCULLY: I think I know where he is would you come in. (He walks in she closes the door and locks it.)

JEREMIAH: I'm the one that gave your boss that address. I got ear of agent Mulder being kidnapped. And of his location. He's literally being tortured. By the time they are through with him, he won't know anyone. Not even you!

SCULLY: What? How? Who's doing this?!

JEREMIAH: Colonists. They've been keeping watch on agent Mulder since he's become part alien. They know of his abilities and capabilities. They're going as far as to portray people he's known in the past, whether they are dead or alive. (Scully stares at him in fear.)

SCULLY: So where would they take him?

JERMIAH: That's what we need to find and fast. Otherwise he's not going to know from a hole in the ground. (Scully's cell phone rings. She answers it.)

SCULLY: This is Scully.

VOICE: (Heard over the phone.) You want to find your husband? I know where he is!

SCULLY: Who is this?

VOICE: That's not important! You want your husband, his at 1098 Crestview Blvd. at a deserted warehouse. They're attempting to cause the alien part of agent Mulder to be more active than his human self. Your time is limited! (He hangs up. Scully looks at Jeremiah, putting her phone down.)

JEREMIAH: Who was that

SCULLY: They didn't say. They said he was at an abandoned warehouse and they gave me the address.

JEREMIAH: I'm going with you.

 **1098 CRESTVIEW BLVD.**

 **10 P.M.**

 _(Outside the warehouse, it's dark and moderate fog around the area and building._

 _Scully and Jeremiah are parked twenty feet out of view of the gate leading to the warehouse. They get out of the car. They walk up to gate, Jeremiah unlocks the gate. Scully notices)_

SCULLY: I won't ask how you just did that. (They both cautiously walk toward the warehouse.) Where is everyone at?

JEREMIAH: With any luck they're gone for now. They see a door and walk over to it. Jeremiah puts his hand over it. It becomes unlocked. Scully notices and stares at him.) I'm part alien like agent Mulder.

SCULLY: So you should have the ability to sense if anyone suddenly comes around.

JEREMIAH: Yes, but I can't make us invisible like he has the ability to.

SCULLY: Not sure if that's good or bad. (Walks on into the warehouse followed by Jeremiah. They cautiously look around. They end up in a opened part of the warehouse and notice a kennel in the middle of it. With limited lighting on it. They both walk over to it. Scully notices Mulder sitting on the floor in the corner of it. His clothes are bloodied, torn and dirty.) Mulder!

JEREMIAH: Easy agent Scully. You don't know what they might have done to him. (Scully walks around the vicinity of the kennel. She gets as close as she can to where Mulder is. He suddenly starts growling at her without looking at her.)

SCULLY: Mulder, it's me. Dana. (She notices him breathing heavy.) Mulder what have they done to you? (He continues growling and he look over at her, his eyes are black causing her to step back into Jeremiah.)

JEREMIAH: Somehow they got him 100% alien.

SCULLY: How did they do this?

JEREMIAH: By the looks of the syringes on that table over there they've been injecting him with something to make him so.

SCULLY: I got to get him out of here and try reversing what's happened.

JEREMIAH: You won't be able to. He's too much alien; he now has the instinct of an actual extraterrestrial.

SCULLY: I'm not leaving him here. If we have to knock him out.

JEREMIAH: That's fine but when he wakes up. He's going to need tied down with chains. (Scully glares at him and looks back at Mulder. He's still staring at her.)

SCULLY: Looks like he's staring straight through me.

JEREMIAH: He probably is. (Looks toward the doors.) Quick someone is coming. Hide behind the wall over there. (They both get behind a nearby walk as Krycek and Joseph walk in and over to Mulder's kennel.)

KRYCEK: Well well, someone is up and about. (Mulder glares over at him.) You still hating me are you? (Krycek gets near the cage and hits it with a metal pipe. Scully and Jeremiah are peeking through a window in the wall, watching.)

SCULLY: (Whispers.) No wonder Mulder is acting like he is. I thought Krycek was dead.

JEREMIAH: It's not the Krycek you once knew. This is alien, part of the colonists.

SCULLY: Is that supposed to be comforting? (Krycek keeps hitting the kennel making Mulder more mad, making him hiss at him and show his sharp teeth while growling.)

KRYCEK: That a boy, Mulder. You're alien being is growing stronger now. Mulder jumps against the kennel chain and holds onto it, growling viciously at him. Krycek gets an electric Taser and zaps him with it. Mulder hisses and hides in the opposite corner. Scully notices and almost starts heading out, Jeremiah stops her. She glares out at Krycek.) You need to learn that it isn't me you need to be trying to attack!

JOSEPH: Every time you come in here you zap him with that thing. It's wonder why he acts like he does around you.

KRYCEK: No one asked you. (Looks over at Mulder.) I was going to bring you food, Mulder. But until you learn to act right around me. You can go without food for another night. (Looks at Joseph.) Let's get out of here.

JOSEPH: You're going not give anything to eat still?

KRYCEK: He'll be fine. (They both walk out closing the door behind them. Scully rushes out and over to the kennel. Jeremiah walks over to her. Mulder notices her and just stares at her breathing heavy.)

SCULLY: They're starving him and hurting him. I got to get him out of here some how. (Jeremiah walks over to the table and notices a gun.)

JEREMIAH: This will help. (Scully sees him with the gun.)

SCULLY: I'm not killing him!

JEREMIAH: It's a tranquilizer gun. It'll keep him out long enough to get him out of here and to figure out how to keep him from killing us.

SCULLY: Go ahead. (Jeremiah aims the tranquilizer gun at Mulder and fires.)

 _(At Mulder and Scully's home, they have Mulder caged in, in the basement. Scully walks near the 15x 15 size cage and stares at Mulder asleep on a sleeping bag. Jeremiah comes up beside her.)_

SCULLY: I feel like I'm housing an animal.

JEREMIAH: Technically right now it's what he is. Where did you get this cage anyway?

SCULLY: Mom used to baby sit a neighbor's dog. And she kept the kennel inside so when she went to work the dog wouldn't tear up the house. I just got it back out for this. (She sighs staring at Mulder.)

JEREMIAH: There's nothing that can be done to reverse what they have in him. But he'll be on the way to recovery. Because they had to keep injecting him, judging by all the syringes they had. So my guess is he'll return back to his half alien half human self. It's just the matter of when. (Scully opens the door to the cage. She kneels down beside him. She runs her fingers through his hair. She notices him bleeding on his arm and side)

SCULLY: Jeremiah goes upstairs and gets my first aid kit out of the hallway closet. He's got two bad cuts on him. (Looks at Mulder, and continues to rub his head.) I'm so sorry honey. I hate doing this to you. (Jeremiah comes back with the first aid and hands it to Scully. She takes it.)

JEREMIAH: He's going to be waking up soon. So you better hurry. (An hour later, Scully has his cuts cleaned up and covered with gauze. She's sitting outside the kennel watching him as he's just waking up. He sits up and looks around slightly dazed.)

SCULLY: Hey, honey. (Mulder looks at her and looks at Jeremiah and starts growling.)

JEREMIAH: That didn't take long.

SCULLY: I think it's you he's afraid of.

JEREMIAH: It's probably the both of us.

SCULLY: Do me a favor and leave for a few. If I need you I'll call you down here. (Jeremiah leaves upstairs. Mulder keeps constant watch as he does.) He's gone now honey, is that better? (Mulder looks at her and back up at the stairs. Scully walks around the kennel where she's somewhat closer to him.) Its ok, Mulder. (He looks at her still groggy. He suddenly gets flashes of them getting married. And working on cases. He stares at her and shakes his head and stares at the floor.) What's wrong honey? (Scully walks around to the door of the kennel. She slowly starts to open it. His eyes get wide and he starts growling aggressively at her. She stops and backs away.) I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you Mulder. I'm trying to help you. (He gets quiet and notices the bandages on him. He lays down on his sleeping bag, laying on his stomach, staring at her every move. Scully sits down and watches him.)

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

 **10 A.M.**

 _(Jeremiah comes walking down the stairs and sees Scully asleep on the chair covered in a blanket. Mulder is awake and growls at Jeremiah.)_

JEREMIAH: Settle down, Mulder. I'm not going to hurt you. (Scully wakes up and looks at Mulder awake then at Jeremiah.)

SCULLY: How long you been standing there?

JEREMIAH: Just a minute or two. Im going to leave. You have my phone number if you need anything. I would advise you to lay low till Mulder is back to himself. Don't accept any phone calls. I won't call you you'll have to call me. Ok?

SCULLY: Yeah

JEREMIAH: You be careful. (He goes upstairs, Mulder watches him. Scully stands up and stretches. Mulder lightly growls at her.)

SCULLY: Settle down honey. I'm just stretching. You want something to eat? (He just stares at her.) I'll get you something light. (She walks upstairs. He watches as she does.)

 **AT THE WAREHOUSE**

 _(Krycek walks in and notices Mulder is gone. He rushes over to Joseph.)_

KRYCEK: (Yells.) What have you done? Where's Mulder?!

JOSEPH: He wasn't here when I got in. Someone has taken him.

KRYCEK: Or he'd gotten out. No one knows where he is! This is not good! If what I have been given him didn't work, he's going to be after us double time, if he isn't stalking us now! (They both look around the warehouse.)

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

( _Scully is reading a book sitting in a recliner near the kennel. Mulder is on the other corner of the kennel sitting on the sleeping bag. He's staring at her. She puts her book down and looks over at him. She stands up and slowly opens the door to the kennel. Mulder stares at her cautiously. She walks in and slowly closes the door behind her with her back to him. She slowly turns; he tries backing away from her. Scully stays where she is.)_

SCULLY: Its ok, Mulder. I'm not going to hurt you. (She sits down on the floor and looks at him. He just sits there.) Mulder I want to hold you so bad. I know it would snap you out of this. She tries slowly moving toward him on her knees. (He starts breathing heavy.) Mulder it's ok. Settle down honey. (She slowly stands up. Mulder stands up and clings to the chain link behind him. She takes three slow steps toward him. He stands there staring in fear at her. She gets two feet from him and stops. He just stands there breathing heavy and slightly growls at her.) Hey honey, its ok. (She inches forward toward him a little. He starts growling slightly again.) Easy Mulder. It's ok. (Mulder blinks like he's turning exhausted but remains alert to her standing near him. She inches a little more till she is just a foot from him.) See I'm not going to hurt you. (She attempts to reach out to him slowly. He starts growling a little louder.) Mulder, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you in any way. (He starts glaring at her as her hand gets an inch from his arm. He starts showing his teeth and growling a little at her.) Mulder take it easy. (She touches his arm, he flinches from her, causing her to jump from being startled.) It's ok honey. (She reaches out and touches his arm again and leaves it on his arm as she gently lays her hand on his bicep. She slightly rubs it with her thumb, he slightly relaxes but keeps breathing heavy in fear. She gets closer to him attempting to lay her head on his chest. She cautiously lays her head on his chest. He tenses up, closing his eyes and slightly growling at her.) See, I'm not hurting you, honey. She puts her hand on his chest and slightly leans into him. He just stands there froze.) Take it easy Mulder. You remember me don't you honey? (Slightly rubs his chest. She looks up at him. He starts shaking.) Hey, its ok honey. Don't be scared. (She puts her other arm slowly around him to hug him. He remains tense but allows her. She slowly rubs his back with her head still on his chest. He releases the chain link of his grasp and stands there. He attempts to slowly put his arms around her, still shaking in fear, not knowing why he's responding the way he is. He cautiously gets his arms around her and rests his face on her shoulder as if to hide. She hugs him a little tighter and slowly rubbing his back.) It's ok honey. I got you. (Jeremiah starts down the stairs and notices Scully with Mulders arms around her, thinking he's taken her captive. He rushes to the door of the kennel. Mulder sees him and starts growling aggressively, holding Scully tighter to him as if to protect her.) Hey, hey what's wrong Mulder. (She notices Jeremiah.) Jeremiah what are you doing. I just got him to where he can trust me!

JEREMIAH: I came back to check on you and all I say was him having a hold of you.

SCULLY: Yeah, I got him to where he can trust me, and then he held me. But now I think he's guarding me.

JEREMIAH: Well this is a good sign of him starting to recover. I'd say in another week or two he should be back to his self.

SCULLY: (Looks up at Mulder.) Honey, take it easy, he's a friend. (Mulder buries his face in her neck. She holds him to her.)

JEREMIAH: He's pretty close to normal now it seems.

SCULLY: Not quite but it's a good start.

JEREMIAH: Well I won't scare him anymore. Call me if you need anything I'll leave so he can relax.

SCULLY: Thanks Jeremiah. (He leaves and Scully looks at Mulder.) He's leaving honey, its ok now. You want to come out and cuddle up by the fire? (Mulder remains clinging to her.) Come on honey. (She gently pulls from him. He looks at her. She puts her arm around his waist to escort out. He tenses up.) Mulder, its ok come on. (Upstairs, Mulder and Scully come out of the basement. Mulder is looking around in fear. She slowly escorts him by the fireplace. They both sit down on the sofa. He keeps looking around the room.) Its ok, Mulder. There's no one here. (She tries putting her around him. He stops her and pulls her to him in the corner of the sofa, holding her from behind, stretched out on the sofa.) That's my Mulder. (He relaxes slightly, putting his chin on her shoulder.)

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

 _(Scully is asleep on Mulders chest. He's still protectively holding her, staring across the room. He hears a noise from outside the house. They both go invisible. Outside the house, Krycek and Joseph are wandering around peering in windows.)_

JOSEPH: I don't think they're home.

KRYCEK: It's looking like it. Apparently Scully knows nothing of him.

JOSEPH: What makes you say that?

KRYCEK: She'd be here. It's their house. And there's no car.

JOSEPH: Could be in the garage. (They walk over to the garage. Inside Mulder, senses what they are doing and starts growling. The growling wakes Scully up.)

SCULLY: Mulder what's wrong. (He starts breathing heavy.) Mulder? (He clings to her tighter. She snuggles up under his chin. He wraps his arms around, staring across the room. She rubs his chest.) What's wrong honey? (He lays his head on hers still staring. Outside they can't get the door open.)

KRYCEK: Let's get out of here. I'm not prying the door open. It's apparent they're not here. (They both walk to their car and leave. Inside, Mulder relaxes. Scully hears the car pull away.)

SCULLY: Who's that? (Tries sitting up, he holds her tight to him. She yields to him and snuggles up.) Is that what had you worked up? (He buries his face in her shoulder.) I wish you'd start talking again, Mulder. (He starts tensing up again. She rubs his chest.) It's ok. How about I get us something eat? (He releases his hold on her. She kisses him on the lips. He stares at her and pulls her to him wanting more. She kisses him more passionately, rubbing the back of his head as she does. He returns the favor, rubbing her back.)

 **A WEEK AND HALF LATER**

 _(Scully is in the kitchen. Mulder is curled up on the sofa, watching TV. Scully comes out with some toast and coffee. She sets it on the coffee table. She looks at Mulder curled up. He looks up at her.)_

SCULLY: Don't give me that pitiful look, Mulder. You make me think I'm torturing you. You need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything since I got you home.

(Scully sits beside him. He snuggles to her and wraps his arms around her from behind, getting her to lay back on him.) Well at least I got you to trust me again. But no you don't want to let me go.

MULDER: (Rests his head on her shoulder while staring at the TV.) I thought It was something you liked. (She looks back at him while still in his hold.)

SCULLY: You can talk. For a while I thought they might have took your voice box.

MULDER: (Draws her back to him.) No. I don't remember much, they tried wiping every memory by forcing my alien bit of me to overtake me. And to top it off they've injected genetic material to enhance my alien ability to its max.

SCULLY: You remember who they were?

MULDER: No. by the way, who are you anyway. (Scully sits up and looks back at him in concern. He stares at her and starts snickering. She hits him in the shoulder.)

SCULLY: Mulder! Don't do that! Not after what had happened to you. (He starts growling staring passed her.) Honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you.

MULDER: (Clinging to her.) It's not you. Someone is here, they just pulled up the driveway. (Outside the house, Jeremiah gets out of the car and walks up to the front door. Inside, Mulder starts growling. Jeremiah walks in and closes the door behind him. Scully sits up, Mulder draws her back to him.)

SCULLY: Mulder it's ok. It's just Jeremiah. (Jeremiah walks into the room. Mulder glares at him, growling. Jeremiah stops in his tracks.)

JEREMIAH: I take it he's not any better after all this time?

SCULLY: Oh he's somewhat better. But protecting me has been his goal. (Kisses on the cheek and runs her hand through his hair.) Stop honey. (Mulder stops but remains staring at him.)

JEREMIAH: Chances are his alien part isn't quite settled down to much yet.

SCULLY: No it hasn't.

JEREMIAH: The colonists seem to be laying low right now which is a good thing. Especially with Mulder getting his bearings about himself. But he does seem to still get energy off of you.

SCULLY: He always has. (She looks at him.) Haven't you? (He's still staring at Jeremiah.) He's not going to bite, Mulder. (Makes him look at her by touching the side of his face.) Hey, he's not going to hurt you. (Mulder looks her in the face.) He helped me get you home. (Mulder nudges her and sets his chin on her shoulder.

JEREMIAH: He hasn't eaten has he?

SCULLY: No, and it's got me worried.

JEREMIAH: His alien part can live limited food. But the human side is starting to starve.

SCULLY: What can I do?

JEREMIAH: I'll have to get a hold of an IV somewhere and put some kind of IV nutritional solution in it to encourage his human appetite to overtake the alien side.

SCULLY: You think he'll let you do that.

JEREMIAH: No but he should let you. He seems to trust you enough.

SCULLY: We can give it a try. Before he withers away to nothing.

JEREMIAH: Ok, give me a few hours. I should be back with something. Hopefully before the storm brews up. We're due a bad storm. Possible several inches of snow by morning. You have plenty of wood?

SCULLY: Yeah but it's in the wood shed.

JEREMIAH: I'll bring some in before I leave. That way you won't have to leave mr. clingy. (Scully smiles while looking at Mulder. She puts her hand to the side of his face. He lays his head in her hand. Jeremiah walks out. Mulder relaxes and lays back. Scully rubs his chest.)

SCULLY: You need to overcome this Mulder. I don't want to lose you.

MULDER: I just want you, Scully. I want to stay hidden in our home where it is safe.

SCULLY: Well if this freak snow storm pans out we may be here for a while. At least there's plenty of food. But with you not eating, we won't run out any time soon.

MULDER: I'm trying to fight it. It's still very much strong. They worked me over. (Scully lays on his chest and snuggles up under his chin.)

SCULLY: They need to pay for hurting you. (Mulder wraps his arms around her.) She looks up at him.) You feel kind of warm honey. You feeling ok?

MULDER: (Buries his face in her shoulder.) I'm fine.

SCULLY: No you're not. You haven't eaten for several days. Look at me. (He looks her in the face.) You're eyes are slightly dilated. (He kisses her.) Don't try to change the subject. (He smiles at her. And lays his chin on her shoulder.) What am I going to do with you.

MULDER: Love me.

SCULLY: I already do that.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _(Snow is falling with two inches already on the ground. Scully is looking out the window.)_

SCULLY: It's really coming down out there. You should see this Mulder. (She goes to turn and he's right there behind her. She jumps.) Mulder. (He holds her from behind.)

MULDER: Looks cold. (Jeremiah comes up the driveway. Mulder notices and tenses up and growls. Scully looks back at him.)

SCULLY: Mulder please stop. He's helping us. (He holds her tight to him.)

MULDER: He wants you for himself.

SCULLY: (Looks at him like he's crazy.) What?

MULDER: I seen how he looks at seductively.

SCULLY: Mulder he's always been a real good help and friend to us.

MULDER: He's just leading us on. (Jeremiah walks in with the IV equipment. And looks Mulder and Scully's way.)

JEREMIAH: I see Mr. clingy hasn't let go yet.

SCULLY: He has but when you drove up, he yeah.

JEREMIAH: It's bad news out there. I can't stay long. But here's all you'll need for him. (Mulder lets go of her as she walks over to Jeremiah. She takes the equipment and takes into the bedroom. Mulder sits down on the sofa, staring over at Jeremiah.) You're looking pretty thin, Mulder. You need to start eating you need your strength.

MULDER: Save your strength for yourself. I'm fine.

JERMIAH: (Walks into the living room near him.) No you're not. You're weakening and malnourished. It's not go for your human self or your alien side. Well I must be going. You get better. (Jeremiah heads to the front door as Scully walks back in. He looks over at her.) I'll keep in touch.

SCULLY: Ok be careful out there. (Jeremiah walks out and closes the door behind him. Scully walks over to Mulder.) Come here Mulder. (Mulder walks over to her. She takes his hand.) I want to get you hooked up to the IV and get some nourishment in you. (Mulder freezes.) Honey please. (He reluctantly follows her into the bedroom. She gets him to sit and lay on the bed. He leans against the headboard. She rolls his sweatshirt up on in his arm and cleans the area she's putting the IV. Mulder stares at her in fear. She notices.) It's ok Mulder. This is just help you get an appetite back.

MULDER: Is that what he said?

SCULLY: No it's what I say as a doctor. (He starts shaking a little as she puts the IV in his arm. She puts medical tape over the entry to his vein. She sits beside him in the bed as the IV starts entering his arm. He sits there watching it.) It's going to help get your strength back, Mulder. (He lays his head on her shoulder. She puts her arm around him.)

 **A WEEK LATER**

 **10:30 A.M.**

 _(Scully is on her laptop at a small desk. Her cell phone rings, she looks at it. Notices its Skinner.)_

SCULLY: Scully. (Pause.) Hello sir. (Pause.) I'm ok. (Pause.) Yes I have, ive been helping him to recover. He's been through a lot but he's finally coming around. (Pause.) It's a long story sir and really not worth going into. The thing is I have him back and alive. (Pause.) I'm not sure if he's ready or even willing to get into a investigation. But I'll ask him. What's it involve? (Pause.) I'll ask him and let you know. (Ends the call and puts her cell phone down. Suddenly she feels two hands touching her shoulder. She looks back at Mulder as he massages her shoulders.)

MULDER : Who was that?

SCULLY: Skinner of all people. He was wondering how you were and if I found you. He has an investigation for us if you're interested. It would get us out of this house for a bit. And it's just five miles north of here in a forest camp site. (Mulder sits across from her.)

MULDER: What's it about?

SCULLY: He didn't go into extreme details but involves people being scared off by some sort of paranormal activity.

MULDER: Alien paranormal or ghost?

SCULLY: Sounded more like ghostly disturbances. But like I said he didn't go into detail yet.

MULDER: Have him email the case and we'll check into it.

SCULLY: Really?

MULDER: Yeah we both could use an airing. (Scully laughs and smile at him.)

 **CROTON LAKE 5 P.M.**

 _(Inside a lodge they all walk up to the front desk. A man behind the desk looks at them.)_

MAN: May I help you?

SCULLY: Yes we are FBI agents sent to look into this issue you are having something tormenting you're guests.

MAN: You all FBI huh?

SCULLY: ( _Looks at Mulder and back at the man.)_ Yeah.

MAN: We already had the local police here yesterday.

SCULLY: ( _Stares at the man.)_ I know that's why they called us in to help out.

MAN: They didn't tell me they were going to do that.

MULDER: ( _Steps up.)_ Well they did. Now where is this phenomenon you're all being plagued with?

MAN: You should know if you're working with the police.

MULDER: They haven't given us details, and they told us to go to you.

MAN _: (Stares at him.)_ It keeps happening at the cabin half a mile north of this lodge. They have it all taped off you can't miss it.

MULDER: Thank you. ( _Walks out as Scully follows him. He looks at Scully.)_ He was annoying me. I don't know why I said what I said.

SCULLY: ( _Opens the trunk to their car and grabs their backpacks and hands one to Mulder.)_ I'd say he had it coming. (Mulder laughs and rubs her back and nods yes.)

 _(At the cabin, Mulder stops and hunches over in pain holding the sides of your head. Scully looks at him and notices.)_

SCULLY: Mulder! ( _Kneels by him.)_ What's wrong?!

MULDER: Piercing noise all the sudden!

SCULLY: Why?

MULDER: I don't know.

SCULLY: Let's get inside this cabin. Besides it looks like it's going to snow soon. ( _Mulder looks up at the sky and notices the sky turning dark.)_

 _(They all get inside. It's furnished but covered in sheets.)_

MULDER: We staying the night in this dust bin, Scully?

SCULLY: One you need your rest. Besides it'll be getting dark soon and it's going to snow any minute. So yeah were staying here. In the meantime maybe we can put a stop to this ghost or whatever it is. We got to find any evidence or artifact that maybe causing it. (Mulder looks at Scully.)

MULDER: Who are you and what have you done with Scully?

SCULLY: According to the report Skinner sent, someone was killed in this cabin.

MULDER: That'll increase the reality value.

SCULLY: It was a wrongful death of a child. It was an accident but the child's spirit is restless and going rouge according to eyewitness reports.

MULDER: So what do we do about it?

SCULLY: Well as you've taught me. Find a type of artifact this child could be attached to and destroy it so they can be released.

MULDER: I have taught you well. (Mulder suddenly gets quiet. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: Mulder?

MULDER: Shh. The spirit is here.

(The kid shows up in the corner of the room.)

KID: How right you are.

MULDER: What do you want?

KID: I have guests I see. I'm in the mood for some fun!

MULDER: What kind of fun?

KID: You'll see. (The kid disappears. Suddenly Joseph shows up. Mulder growls at him and glares.)

JOSEPH: Here you are! We wondered where you went hiding off too. (

MULDER: Joseph! What are you a ghost now?!

JOSEPH: No, but I'm glad to see you still alive and well!

MULDER: Why should you care?

JOSEPH: Because you killed a dear advocate of mine.

MULDER: What advocate?

JOSEPH: Alex Krycek ring a bell? ( _Mulder staring at him gets flashbacks when he was with Krycek. He glares at Joseph. He starts growling.)_

SCULLY: Mulder what are you doing?

MULDER: It was you. That caused all this!

JOSEPH: Caused what?

MULDER: Me being kidnapped and virtually turned into one hundred percent alien!

JOSEPH: ( _Smiles nervously.)_ I don't know what you're talking about.

MULDER: Let me jar your memory, as you tried taking mine! ( _Mulder glares at him, he suddenly is thrown into the wall behind him.)_

SCULLY: You ok, Mulder.

MULDER: I'm fine. Call Skinner to come get this guy. He's ghost impressions are finished.

 _(Two weeks later Mulder and Scully are driving. Mulder's cell rings, he answers it.)_

MULDER: Joseph, I thought you were in jail?

JOSEPH: ( _Weak and in pain.)_ I don't know where I am. I was knocked out by an officer. All I can tell it seems like I'm in a dark room that's very damp from what I can see.

MULDER: What? (Scully looks over at him.) Is it a basement?

JOSEPH: Maybe. Not really sure.

MULDER: ( _Looks at Scully.)_ What is it? ( _Looks back out at the road.)_ Where were you. At least when can get an approximate location on you.

JOSEPH: In Morrow Connecticut off of twenty six. _(Phone starts breaking up.)_ They're coming back please hurry. ( _The phone cuts off, Mulder ends his call and looks at Scully.)_

MULDER: That was Joseph. Apparently the police attacked him and locked in a basement.

SCULLY: You're not thinking of going are you?

MULDER: We should check it out.

SCULLY: I'm sorry, Mulder. Mixing up with him look where it got you before. Who knows what will happen if you tangle up with him again.

 _(Two days later, they reach a lodge. They pull into the parking lot and check into a cabin. At their cabin, they carry their luggage in. Scully sits down at the edge of the bed and looks over at Mulder.)_

SCULLY: Any idea where we start looking.

MULDER: There is an old shack in the woods. Just about half a mile from here.. Well go there tonight and tackle it.

SCULLY: In the dark? ( _Mulder's cell phone rings again. Mulder grabs it and answers. Scully stares at him.)_

MULDER: If you're kidnapped, Joseph how are you calling me. Why didn't they take your cell phone away? ( _Stares at the floor.)_ How did you get away? ( _Stares across the room.)_ Were on a case right now. ( _Looks at Scully and back at the floor.)_ Have it your way. ( _Hangs up.)_

SCULLY: He got away?

MULDER: Apparently he killed whoever had him captive. He wants to meet up.

SCULLY: He just up and killed someone. And what for?

MULDER: Apparently he thought they were alien. And I don't know. But we'll probably be done by the time he gets there.

SCULLY: He's coming here?

MULDER: Yeah. If he does meet up, we'll keep an eye on him.

 _(12 a.m. Mulder and Scully are walking out of their cabin and start south into the woods with flashlights and backpacks. Half a mile into the woods, they still find no shack.)_

SCULLY: You sure you got the right location, Mulder?

MULDER: It's where he said to meet. ( _Suddenly the both of them get hit from behind. They fall to the ground out cold. There's a tall man with sharp teeth, glaring down at them. Another man walks over to him.)_

MAN: Take them to the house.

SHANK: Yes, sir.

 _(An hour later, Mulder wakes up and finds himself tied to chair in a dark room. He tries to make out where he is. A man comes into the room where it's dimly lit. Mulder looks at him. It's Joseph. He stands there smiling at Mulder as he is holding a hatchet in both hands.)_

JOSEPH: Hello Dean! ( _Mulder glares and growls at him in fear.)_

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
